leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-26058326-20150328044438/@comment-5606883-20150401090654
Diana has always held onto that oxymoronic title of a "tanky assassin" However, she isn't by any means "OP" (personally, I don't think any champion is "OP" because there is no champion with a 90%+ winrate that a first time player can pick up and easily win with, but that's for another discussion). Diana is an all-in champion, she is designed to initiate fights and jump in your face- so it's only logical that she has strengths that revolve around that. * Bear in mind that "escape" isn't an option for Diana. What is she going to do when she Q-R's in your face only to find a Vi popping out of the brush who was waiting for that engage? Press E? Good job, you have now pulled the jungler closer and made her life easier! Golf claps all around. She relies on a snowball to be a threat. If she can't get that lvl 6-7 kill on you or get a kill by roaming, she's gonna be crippled when it comes to early team fights. * This is the same story for every champion- know your strength and know your enemy's strength. If you're Ryze top you don't want a straight up 1v1 against an enemy Tryndamere as he will easily crit you to death- you want to poke him down then go in for a kill when you have the obvious health advantage for example. If you're not stronger than Diana, don't mindlessly walk up to her. This has alot to do with "respecting your opponent" so don't treat Diana as a useless AP Renekton, know to save your CC for when she jumps on you, and punish her when she does and when she misses her Q, abuse the fact that she has very little kill potential pre-6, etc. etc. Don't ignore her in a fight simply because you don't want to believe she's a threat. (This goes for every damage-dealing champion, actually. Seriously, if they do damage- focus them! They will die, I promise.) * Yea, that enemy Zac is right in your team's face and spamming taunt while attacking your front-line; meanwhile the enemy Diana is positioning herself to hit a Q on your ADC. Just because the tank is in your face and the easiest target to hit doesn't mean you should focus him b/c that's his job- to disrupt and soak up damage. Don't let him do his job! Focus down Diana and the other high-damage threats as your priority targets in EVERY fight. If you can't, that means the enemy team got a great engage on your team, and you guys should be trying your best to disengage and run away- there is no point in fighting a lost battle. Regroup and wait for a better initiation or more favorable fight; there is no shame in using a tactical retreat. That enemy tank slapping your front line will kill you all in maybe an hour if you let him attack you contineously without fighting back.... seriously, he isn't the threat. * (yes, this seems like game knowledge 101 but I play in high gold and low plat elo and the amount of times I see stuff like this happen is shocking... I'm assuming that most of the people here aren't Diamond+ skill level but if you are then go ahead and disregard that point. But anyone who doesn't have pro-level skill, we need to always remember the basics.) (And before anyone makes the assumption, no I am not calling myself a pro. Believe me, I know I suck compared to Faker or other LCS mid players.) Remember that the biggest mistake you can make is underestimating your opponent. "Mistakes" are capitalized on and give huge advantages to the enemy team because they are mistakes- bad choices made on accident. * If you didn't automatically assume you could beat that Vayne in a 1v1 because you thought Caitlyn was the best ADC, she wouldn't have killed you and snowballed into the monster you see 10min later. * If you didn't assume that the enemy Irelia was bad because you have 10 more CS than her then you wouldn't have turret dove her, allowing her to stun you and easily W+ autoattack you until you died to the tower. Just stop and think. This goes for every champion, every game, every skill level, and every scenario- think, don't assume.